


Gift

by Moomoogirl1



Series: Four [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic, M/M, OT4, for plot reasons, haru is kind of ooc, keep that in mind, sousuke is a pet person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomoogirl1/pseuds/Moomoogirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you kidding me? Of course we're getting him a dog!” </p><p>“I never agreed to that”. </p><p>“Except, you did? We agreed we'd get him anything except a car. And last time I checked, canines aren't mobile vehicles”.</p><p>In which Sousuke is pushed to reveal by his three partners what he's always wanted for his birthday yet Haru is really picky.</p><p>A (Belated) Yamazaki Sousuke Birthday FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Sousuke’s birthday yesterday but my own pet slug died (yes, I love slugs, sue me) so as such, I wasn’t really in the mood to upload. Also this is my first official work on ArchiveofOurOwn and I haven't published a fanfic since the glory days of fanfiction.net so this is exciting?
> 
> Lastly, I really love this OT4, I've become a polyamory nut. So this may be part of an ongoing series. We'll see.
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated though this is a very simple fic, meant for one to enjoy the OT4 fluff.

Sousuke wasn't really one to celebrate his birthday. In the past, his mom tried hard to convince him to let her throw lavish parties with his step father's money. He would sulkily deny her the pleasure while Koji, the asshole, added only boys who had friends deserved parties. So he'd never had one of those birthday parties where kids come over with gifts, played games, and he got to cut his birthday cake in front of an audience.

There was one party he remembered, when he was five, before Koji, and his mother scrunched up enough money to get him some balloons and a present that breathed. He had really wanted a dog but it was perfectly fine because it was from his mother and she choose to use her money to spoil him for once. Sousuke took good care of Leonardo, even religiously hiding it from his step dad lest he play a cruel prank on him. He his scaly friend for a good five years and vowed after Leonardo's death that when he got older he'd get another pet, maybe even his dream dog. But he refused to ask for one for his birthday. The idea of owing his step father, or anyone really, a favor was unbearable.

Though by the time Sousuke got older, the idea of receiving small gifts wasn't too bad. There was that one birthday, the first year they had become friends/rivals, when Rin invited him over to his house and the whole family brought out a cake topped with fruit and candles. He could still taste the kiwi and strawberry on his tongue from that day. He said little, only an embarrassed thank you, and quietly ate his big slice as Rin and Gou yammered on how they worked so hard to surprise him. Not that such a feat wouldn't have been specially hard; the last time Sousuke really celebrated his birthday was when he was before his mother's marriage. And he tried not to really reflect on those days much.

Even after Rin left, Gou, who he happened to go to the same middle school with, was diligent in giving him gifts and they were all practical. Sousuke still had them. The watch that stopped ticking but was kept safely in his drawer. The navy, stripped tie she got him for a formal presentation in class that year. Then there was the cook book (“Why a cook book?” “Why not? Everyone liked the marinated sauce you made for Home Ec, you should harness that skill!”). It was worn and the pages were bent to keep track of certain dishes. He found himself using it a lot when everyone in the house was getting sick of Haru's mackerel (yes, even Makoto).

In a way his step dad was right. His lovers and friends are very thoughtful and always seem to know the right thing to get him. There was no way a stand offish kid like him would receive gifts he actually cared for had his mom thrown him a party consisting of children of her own friends and random kids from school. No one knew the real Sousuke back then. But that all changed.

“This year, we were thinking of doing something different,” Makoto said as he stirred a pot of soup for the currently missing Haru who had to use the potty. Thank god, Haru's own dishes changed since they all moved in together. Granted, all his dishes were still sea food. But he used the cook book just as much as Sousuke did, to the point that when Gou saw the state it was in, she promised to buy a new one. He told her when the spine fell apart she could. The one she gave him during those years without Rin would always hold sentimental value over a new one.

Sousuke looked up from the sports magazine he had been flipping through, in search for the article that supposedly made mention of Rin. “Yeah? What did you have mind?” Mokoto took up the ladle to sample a taste then smiled, liking the results.

“We know you're not crazy about parties,” Makoto went on as Sousuke grimaced at the mention of parties. Flashbacks of Momo's birthday bash flew through his head. That ended with the neighbors calling the cops. No, he wasn't really a fan of parties, much less one in honor of him.

“So we thought we could just all pitch in and get you really nice gift this year instead!” Makoto announced as Haru stealthily came back into the kitchen without a sound. “So feel free to ask for anything you want-”

“Except a new car,” Haru warned, relieving Makoto of his stirring duties.

“But Haru...” Makoto whispered under his breath as the water loving beauty shook his head. Haru had a strong attachment to Sousuke's car. Whenever asked why, he just replied with “It has a lot of memories”. And Sousuke agreed, he liked his beat up vehicle. Only Makoto (for safety reasons) and Rin (for 'it's ugly and we have enough for a nicer one' reasons) really wanted him to purchase a new one.

“Sorry Makoto, I'm not feeling the new car thing either,” he said said with a disarming smile. “Besides, I can't really think of anything. You usually all get me decent things”. “But what if we could get you something you really wanted,” Makoto pushed on as Haru turned off the burner. “Like maybe something you've wanted since you were little. Wouldn't that be nice?”

Makoto urged him on with that sugary smile of his as Haru watched with gleaming, bright eyes. They were so freaking adorable, it wasn't fair 

But...if he really thought about it...

“I got it”.

“Oh?” Makoto seemed surprised his pleading actually worked so quickly.

“Yeah. I've wanted this for a long time. I just never really thought about it since, you know. The three of you are already a handful”.

“Rude,” Haru muttered under his breath but drew closer for the big reveal. Makoto clasped his hands behind his back, thoughtful. “What could you possible want that would be a handful?”

Sousuke took a breath. This was a little silly but hey, they asked. “A dog”.

Makoto's hands flew from behind his back to his sides, palms open. With wide eyes and mouth agape, he looked at Sousuke like he just said the best possible thing ever, and well shit, maybe he wasn't the only one in this household who really wanted a furry friend. The sandy haired boy turned to Haru, his green eyes trying to work their magic. Haru looked like he had just jumped into a water-less pool.

“Get him a car”.

 

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me? Of course we're getting him a dog!”

“I never agreed to that”.

“Except, you did? We agreed we'd get him anything except a car. And last time I checked, canines aren't mobile vehicles”.

“I just said we could get him a car now”.

“Fucking damn it Haru!”

Haru's mouth thinned as Rin's hair swayed back and forth from him so animatedly arguing. Makoto nervously stood besides Sousuke, looking back and forth, forcing himself not to intervene unless it got really serious. Over the months, he 'd learn that sometimes it was okay to let the two fight it out. But Haru and Rin's fighting sometimes got old real fast, and Sousuke didn't even see what the fuss is about.

“I think I made it pretty clear, you don't have to get me a dog. Or a car,” he repeated for the twentieth time since Rin got home and was told by Makoto what had taken place. “You already know I don't ask for much on that day so there's no point making a big deal about it now”.

“But it's first time we're celebrating your birthday now that we're together!” Rin protested loudly and Haru turned his eyes to the floor. “Haru let us throw him a big birthday celebration so you could at least let us spend a bit of money on you”. Makoto reached out to take hold of three of his fingers. “We're only pressing the matter so much because we love you,” he said looking up at him with those pleading eyes.

A noise escaped from Haru's mouth as his head shot up. It wasn't rare to see him get emotional these days but the almost panicked look he had whenever he felt overwhelmed never ceased to bring out feelings of protectiveness within Sousuke.

“I love him too...”

“Haru, no one ever said you didn't,” Makoto patiently tried to calm him as Rin sighed.

“I just...” he turned away, appearing so defenseless. Sousuke let go of Makoto's hand to pull Haru close.

“Hey, it's okay. I won't get upset”.

“If you get a dog, you won't have any time for me,” Haru revealed, burying his head in Sousuke chest, who in turn looked down at the top of his head, bewildered.

“Huh?”

“What?” Rin said squinting his eyes.

“Ah,” Makoto said lightly pounding a fist in his right palm, as if such an answer completely made sense.

“You're so devoted,” Haru spoke on, peering back up at him. “When you really love someone they take all your time. But I don't want to share my time with you. With a dog. Only Rin and Makoto”.

Sousuke grimaced, not out of malice, but because he was trying his best to take Haru's feelings seriously and not laugh. “ A dog wouldn't get all of my attention,” he reasoned but Haru seemed unconvinced.

“Well Haru does have a point,” Makoto said not helping out for once. “When you get around the nice oba-sans around the block, you're so courteous of them it's like we're not even there”. Rin stopped pulling his confused scowl and laughed in resign. “Oh crap, you're right. I've been actually jealous a couple of times whenever that happens!”

“Remember the stray cat?” Haru brought up and Sousuke, all feelings of love quickly waning, had an intense urge to tell them to shut up.

“It was Rin and I who found her,” Makoto smiled, bemused as he recollected the memory. “But the vet had to pull little kitty from his grip when we took her for a check up”. Rin snickered, holding his sides. “He was so focused on getting that kitten well he didn't even realize the nurse was flirting with Haru”.

“She was?” Sousuke said, mortified that he really couldn't recall that ever happening.

“She was?” Haru asked, befuddled, because despite having three partners he could never pick up when other people were hitting on him. That made Sousuke laugh along with Makoto and Rin. He could forgive their teasing.

“Stop laughing”.

“How could I ever prioritize any dog over you?” Sousuke boomed out still laughing before planting a kiss on Haru's face. Haru, slightly red in the face, took it as he avoided eye contact with all of them. Rin skipped over, throwing his arms around the duo. “So? Does that mean we finally get to buy you the car?”

“What no,” Haru refused, looking scandalized in spite of his red cheeks. “Let's get him the dog. It's pretty stupid to be jealous of a pet”.

“Oh my god, HARU!”

“Rin”.

“Sousuke!” said man shouted for help.

“Rin?” Sousuke repeated back offering no help to said boy because this was all too damn funny.

“Makoto!” Makoto chimed in because he had jokes and Sousuke pulled him in for a group hug.

It didn't matter what they would get him. Who needed all the gifts in the world when he had everything he wanted right here?

 

* * *

 

He woke up to Rin leaping onto his back, yelling, “Happy Birthday handsome!” He completed the assault with a slap on his ass. Sousuke fought back with a punch to his attacker's gut.

“Please don't kill each other,” Haru deadpanned as he walked into the room. He leaned over a Rin clutching his stomach to kiss Sousuke. Right after, Rin reached up to grab the birthday boy's jaw and kiss him as well, injury forgotten.

Makoto was the last to walk into the room, hands cupped. “Happy Birthday!” When he came to to kiss him, Sousuke saw a quick flash of green. He knew that pattern from any where. He spent five years religiously taking care of a treasured gift with such a pattern on his back. He pulled back before their lips could even touch.

“You didn't”.

Makoto was beaming as a wrinkly head popped from his hands.

“She'll be less demanding than a dog,” Haru said, head snug on his shoulder.

“And it's not a cat,” Rin grinned from his lap. “But she's slow enough that you'll get a clue when someone other than us is hitting on Haru”.

Sousuke chuckled, feeling full and content, as he took the small baby turtle in his hand.

“I think I'll name her Mona Lisa”.

* * *

 

 


End file.
